Archer (Tristan)
Summary Archer is an Archer-class Servant, that appears in the sixth singularity, Camelot, and the sub-singularity, Seraphix. Archer's True Name is Tristan, one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Renowned for his skill with the bow as well as his solemn personality, he was one of the most popular knights in Arthur's court. However, he left Camelot after he came to the conclusion that "The King does not understand how others feel." Tristan later perished after being poisoned in battle, with his tragic tale becoming one of the most popular legends in Europe. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Failnaught Name: Archer, Tristan, "Child of Sadness", "Knight of Lamentation" Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Archer-class Servant, Knight of the Round Table, Heroic Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer and Swordsman, Vibration Manipulation with Failnaught (Can shoot sonic vacuum blades that home in on their targets and lay down vacuum blade traps in his vicinity), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (As one of the famed Knights of the Round Table, Tristan is considered a high-quality Servant, as such he is superior to Archer). Higher with Failnaught (An A-Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, that allows Tristan to shoot vacuum arrows that are powerful enough to decapitate Gawain without spilling any blood and shoot down Arash's arrows. His arrows were also able to instantly kill Hundred Faces and Serenity and heavily wound Cursed Arm, and would have killed Ritsuka's group of Shielder and Da Vinci had the latter not warn them to not move when they were in hiding). Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A-Rank Agility, making him relatively fast compared to most Servants and comparable to Servants like Saber. His Failnaught is able to keep up with even fast Servants like Cursed Arm, Hundred Faces, and Serenity) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via power-scaling (Should be comparable to Saber as a fellow Knight of the Round) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Clashed with Shielder and Bedivere, who was armed with Excalibur at the time) Stamina: High (Servants can fight for more than a day without stopping and can continue fighting for as long as they have a steady supply of mana) Range: At least several kilometers (Comparable to Arash, who is superior to Archer as a marksman) Standard Equipment: Failnaught, his bow. Intelligence: As one of the Knights of the Round Table, Tristan was a master swordsman and a skilled battlefield commander who had more than three times the feats and experience of any normal knight. However, he particularly stood out from his peers in the use of the bow, with Arthur Pendragon describing him as being able to surpass the limits of the bow as easily as he breathes despite the unusual design of his personal weapon, which baffled other archers of the time. Weaknesses: Tristan cannot fight while in Spirit Form. He is vulnerable to poison-based attacks since he was killed by poison in life. Suffers deep regrets over his parting words with King Arthur and is very emotional, often being restricted from potentially harming innocents by his code of chivalry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Failnaught: Fantasia of Lamentation: Tristan's Noble Phantasm, a bow said to "always strike its target". Created using the strings of his favorite harp, it is able to fire vacuum blades that can cut other Servants to pieces in an instant simply by slightly stroking a single finger across the bowstrings as if it were a musical instrument. These "arrows" are unusually fast even among other Archers, with their loading speed and automatic angle adjustments making them virtually impossible to dodge unless one is able to leap through the boundary between reality and fantasy or stay out of its maximum range. Failnaught can also be used to tie down foes by firing arrows in all directions that create invisible strings that bind foes in place. In addition, obstacle laden areas such as forests or cities allow Tristan to lay down traps such as foot snares. Should a foe step into one of these traps, they would be hoisted into the air, unable to move before being mercilessly ripped to pieces in an instant. Class Skills * Independent Action: A Servant's ability to operate without a Master and remained tethered to the world without another source of mana. Due to Tristan's B-Rank in this skill, he can potentially last for up to two days without a Master before being forced to return to the Throne of Heroes under ideal conditions, including avoiding battle and the use of his Noble Phantasm. * Magic Resistance: The innate ability to resist and nullify oncoming magecraft. Due to Tristan's B-Rank in this skill, he will automatically nullify any spell under three verses in length, making it difficult for even lengthy and powerful spells such as High Thamaturgy and Greater Rituals to affect him. However, this ability will not defend him against magecraft from the Age of Gods. Personal Skills * Admonishment of the King of Knights: A skill that reflects the gouging words he spoke to the King of Knights about her seemingly inhuman countenance. These words reflect heavily on both Tristan and his King to this day. * Harp of Healing: The ability to exorcise evil spirits and heal others by playing music on a harp. Tristan has a C Rank in this skill, which would presumably allow him to affect evil spirits and restore the sanity of the mentally ill who hear his music, but not the same extent as King David of Israel. * Unblessed Birth: Due to the mournful nature of his birth, in which his father died in battle without ever having the chance to see Tristan's face and his mother died post partum, lamentation constantly follows in Tristan's wake. This adds a bonus to Tristan's musical performances as his singing voice is filled with sadness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Knights Category:Bow Users Category:Sword Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Snipers Category:Vibration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Spirits Category:Servants Category:Summons Category:Warriors Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Power Nullification Users